Revenge Doce Tentação
by roxiGin Malfoy
Summary: A única maneira de libertar-se de uma tentação é entregar-se a ela. Resista, e sua alma adoecerá de desejo das coisas q ela a si mesma se proibiu, com o desejo daquilo que suas leis monstruosas tornaram monstruoso e ilícito.
1. CAPITULO 1 O Vestido

_**Aeroporto de Londres 14:00 hrs**_

Sempre gostei do clima frio de Londres. A neve caindo, o ventinho que percorre sua nuca fazendo com que puxe o casaco mais para si, o prazer de ficar debaixo dos edredons comendo um brigadeiro escutando o Harry e Rony contarem suas histórias e rir de Hermione batendo sempre que incrementavam, em fim, não há nada como voltar para casa.

Gina acenava para um taxi. Olhou para o motorista e deu as instruções.

Chegou no local. Saiu do carro dando uma breve suspirada e pegou sua mala. Pagou o taxista e ficou parada em frente aquela gigante arvore que sempre chamara de Lar.

O mundo bruxo mudara muito depois da derrota de Valdemort. A maioria caira em depressão pelas mortes de seus entes queridos. Eu, por sorte, só perdi um grande amor.

No fim da guerra muitos choravam e muitos comemoravam. Minha família como otimistas sempre, fizeram uma festa de arromba tratando de alegrar Harry de sua perda, Cho Chang, mais nada o alegrava.

Me lembro vagamente da ultima conversa que tive com Harry. Falamos coisas horríveis um para o outro e quando dei por mim, estava na Australia com uma bagagem e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Nunca nos falamos depois daquela conversa. Meus pais enlouqueceram com a minha partida, porém ficaram do meu lado, sempre me ligando é claro! Me contavam tudo o que acontecia em casa e meus irmãos mandavam presentes e corujas dizendo o placar do torneio de quadribol, mas nunca tocávamos no assunto Harry. Cada telefonema era um convite para voltar para casa, mas Austrália estava me fazendo muito bem. As pessoas eram simpáticas, o clima parecia sempre primavera, e tudo ali não me lembrava Harry, o que ajudava na minha abstinência.

Gina caminhava lentamente até a porta.

Depois desses dois anos não sei exatamente o que me fez voltar para Londres. Digo para mim mesma que é por causa do emprego que me foi oferecido no profeta diário com um salário gordo, mas sei que não é exatamente isso.

Chegou a porta. E a encarou logo em seguida tocara a campainha.

Eu não sabia quem iria abrir a porta mais torcia desesperadamente por um par de olhos esmeraldas.

Tocara a campainha novamente. Escutando em seguida algazarras por detrás da porta.

Era certo. Alguém estava vindo. Por favor Merlin.. Por favor ..

_ Gina minha querida! – A mulher a sua frente abrira um sorriso explendido seguindo de um abraço apertado – Que saudades! Venha entra! – empurrara a figura de cabelos longos ruivos para dentro de casa. – Você anda comendo direito querida? – Molly a analisava.

_ Gina, que bom que voltou. – recebera um abraço confortante de seu pai e logo em seguida de todos os seus irmãos e a Fleur, mulher de seu irmão Gui.

Se desapontou por não encontrar Harry na recepção.

_ Gina! – hermione se aproximava para o carinho.

_ Que saudades! – Gina dava um longo sorriso – Tenho tantas coisas para te contar!

_ Eu também! – Hermione amostrava um anel brilhante em seu dedo.

_ AHHHHHH! Não acredito! Rony não me contou nada. – Gina olhava o anel. – Quando é o casamento?

_ Daqui a 3 meses. – as duas pulavam.

Naquele dia conversei a noite toda com todos. Era realmente bom estar em casa. Perguntavam como era a Australia, se eu tinha visto cangurus, o que era obvio, como fora os meus estudos de jornalismo, entre outras coisas.

Mais tarde, com a barriga cheia de bolo que minha mãe havia feito especialmente para mim fui em direção para o meu quarto dormir. No corredor dei boa noite para Fleur que não cansava de dizer como eu estava linda e que essa viajem parecia ter feito bom para mim.

Abri a porta e encarei cada cantinho daquele quarto de cor vermelho e ouro. Ri baixinho de mim mesma. Como eu podia ser tão grifinória? Até o meu quarto tinha que ser referente aquela casa. Andei até a minha cama e me perguntava como minha mãe não teve a coragem de mudar uma foto sequer. Coloquei a minha mala em um canto e me joguei em minha cama. Era a mesma. Olhei para o teto e fiquei pensando do porque Harry não ter aparecido. Estava cansada, me virei de lado fechei os olhos e dormi.

_**A Toca 8:00 **_

PAM PAM PAM

_ GINA ACORDA O CAFÉ ESTA NA MESA! – Roni gritava do lado de fora da porta batendo com força.

_ Já to indo! – Gina se levantava preguiçosamente.

Foi ao banheiro tomara uma banho rápido e vestiu seu jeans e uma camiseta branca. Se encarou no espelho. O tempo realmente havia dado muitas coisas. Seu corpo se desenvolvera para o de uma mulher. Sabia o que causava nos homens, teve muitos namorados na cidade onde morava mais nenhum sério, nenhum era o Harry. Deu a ultima ajeitada no cabelo e descera. Ao descer a escada ficou desapontada ao só encontrar Hermione e Fleur.

_ Aonde estão todos? – Gina sentava ao lado de Hermione e de frente para Fleur.

_ Percy, Gui e seu pai foram para o trabalho, Os gêmeos estão dormindo, sua mãe na cozinha e Rony fora visitar ... – Fleur dera uma pausa olhando para Hermione. Gina já sabia a quem fleur iria se referir.

_ Harry? – Gina perguntara pegando um pao. Desconfiara que aquela situação não era boa para nenhumas das três ali na mesa, então preferiu se adiantar.

_ Isso! – Fleur confirmou. – Mas mais tarde todos estão marcando de uma noite de jogos! O que você acha? – Fleur dera um sorriso extravagante.

Gina sentiu que ela queria mudar de assunto. Apenas riu.

_ Hermine! – a morena a encarou –Como vão as coisas do casamento? – Gina escutara uma gargalhada de Fleur.

- Gina, como se você não soubesse que Hermione não aprontou nada. – se intrometera.

_ Como assim nada Hermione? – a morena continuava a olhar o bolo que estava em seu prato. – Ah não!

_ Gina, não tive tempo, só isso! – Hermione se pronunciara.

_ Como não teve tempo? Meu Merlin! Hermione Granger, eu vou subir para pegar o meu casaco e vamos nos três começar os arranjos do seu casamento.

_ Mas Gina ..

_ Mas Gina nada! – a ruiva se levantou da cadeira e deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. – você vai ter um casamento esplêndido, se eu não me chamo Gina Weasley!

Subira e pegara seu casaco preto deixando uma Fleur animada.

Ao abrir a porta reparou que uma carta fora deixada em cima sua cama. Olhou para a janela e lá estava. Era Edwiges. Encarou a carta a selada e virou-se para a coruja. Pegou um biscoito que guardava no pote que ficava em cima da estante e deu para o animal que voou para longe depois que comeu.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu a carta.

_Seja Bem-Vinda!_

_Harry Potter_

Era só isso? Eu fiquei anos fora e ele só me manda um "Seja bem-vinda"?

Uma lagrima rolara de seu olho. Enxugou o rosto, pegara o casaco e descera para a sala. Encarou as duas pessoas que lá se encontravam e deu um sorriso espontâneo. Se tinha uma coisa que tinha certeza é que o dia seria bom, e que nada poderia estragar, nem mesmo Harry Potter.

_ Mãe estamos indo ao beco diagonal! – Gina gritara enquanto aparatava com as duas meninas ao seu lado em um beco.

_ Gina não sei bem se sua mãe escutou o que você falou – começara Hermione – Talvez devêssemos voltar.

Fleur e Gina a ignoraram adentrando em uma rua muito movimentada.

Foram em varia floriculturas, seguindo de papelarias para encomendar convites. Quando já estavam cansadas de tanto perambular foram almoçar.

Sentaram em uma mesa de um restaurante muito chamativo na rua em que encomendaram fitas para a decoração. Pediram o prato principal e atacaram a comida.

_ Nossa Gina! Serio, você andou comendo na Austrália? – Hermione perguntava ao ver a amiga lambuzar os dedos.

_ Claro Hermione! Só fazia tempos que eu não comia essa carne!

_ É ! Isso da para ver. – Fleur ria da situação junto a Hermione.

_ Então o que falta para vermos Fleur? – Gina se limpava.

_ Hum.. Flores, Orquídeas. Convites, os mais chiques. O que será que ta faltando? – Fleur encarou Gina com um sorriso malicioso. E Gina entrara na brincadeira.

_ Humm O que será que ta faltando? – Gina e Fleur olhavam agora para Hermione, que não entendia a intenção daquele olhar.

_ Vocês não vão me fazer comprar um vestido! – Hermione balançava a cabeça negativamente após entender o que as duas estavam tramando. – Vocês sabem que eu vou usar o vestido que minha mãe usou.

_ Aquele Troço horrível? – Fleur deixara escapar.

_ A Mione para! Só experimentar. – Gina implorava.

_ Tá. Mais eu não vou comprar! - as duas fizeram que sim sabendo que podiam mudar a cabeça da amiga.

Saíram do restaurante e seguiram para a loja mais famosa de vestidos de noivas. Ao entrar se deliciaram com cada vestido lindo. Fleur mostrava os vestidos para Hermione que fazia caras feias de reprovação. Encontraram um vestido bege de alcinha cheio de pequenos pingentes que pareciam diamantes e pediram que Hermione experimentasse. Ao ver a morena dentro do vestido as meninas ficaram abobadas.

_ Nossa que Lindo! – Começava fleur.

_ Lindo? Isso é pouco – disparava Gina – Ah não! Você vai ter que comprar.

_ Não! Não! – hermione se admirava no espelho, havia amado o vestido. – Não ! Eu disse que não iria comprar! – adentrou da cabine para se trocar.

_ AH Hermione.. pensa com carinho. – Gina tentava convenser a amiga.

_ Pelo amor de Merlin Hermione, esse vestido foi feito para você! – fleur como sempre atropelava.

- Não! – Hermione saira do vestiário – Não!

As duas sabiam que Hermione havia adorado, mais tinham que continuar ali para que Hermione mudasse de idéia. Fleur destacara um vestido tomara que caia branco com detalhes sutis prateados com verde musgo entrelaçados por todo o vestido e lançara um olhar para Gina.

_ O que? – Gina percebera o tal olhar.

_ Gina, esse vestido é a sua cara! – Fleur chamava com o olhar Hermione para que a ajudasse.

_ Isso mesmo! Deveria experimentar .. – Hermione tentara.

_ Eu? Como eu? Hermione! Você que é a noiva.

_ Mais não custa nada experimentar – Ironizava a morena.

Gina sabia que essa discussão não ganharia. Pegou o vestido da mão de Fleur que saltitava batendo palmas de felicidades e adentrou na cabine. Ao terminar de se vestir abriu a cortina com toda força tentando fazer uma surpresa.

_ Taram... – Gina quebrara a cara.

Ninguém estava ali. Era só ela e o vestido. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou encantada. Como aquele vestido cabera bem nela. Deu um sorriso para si mesmo e olhara em direção da grande janela que se encontrava no local. Ao chegar bem pertinho avistou suas cunhadas conversando com um ruivo e ao lado de costa estava o dono da cabeleira desarrumada que evitara durante dois anos.

_ Harry? Ai Merlin! – Não podia ser vista daquele jeito.

Foi tratando de dar passos para trás a fim de entrar na cabine quando se esbarrou com alguém no meio do caminho caindo de bunda no chão.

_ Não ver por aonde anda? – O responsável pelo seu tombo se encarava no espelho ajeitando o terno não dando a mínima para a menina ao chão.

Para Gina era incrível como um homem podia ser tão deselegante a ponto de não ajudá-la a se levantar.

_ Da onde você veio não te deram educação? – Gina encarou o Loiro a sua frente que logo virou-se para ela.

Gina reconhecia aqueles cabelos platinados, não eram comuns, eram sedosos e bem tratados e ao se deparar com os olhos cinzas do homem a sua frente teve a certeza. Malfoy?!

O Homem a sua frente ergueu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Gina não estava entendendo o gesto do Malfoy. Será que ele não sabe quem eu sou? Gina pensava enquanto aceitava a ajuda.

_ Viu! Não custou nada! – Gina atacara enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

_ Só ajudei a se levantar porque sei que não conseguirá pagar Weasley. – Draco virara de costa observando sua aparência no terno através do espelho.

_ O que Te faz pensar que ainda sou pobre Malfoy? – Gina colocara a Mao na cintura.

_ Talvez pelo fato que vocês Weasley nunca evoluem. Estao sempre gastando tempo procriando! – continuava a olhar-se no espelho.

_ Pelo menos não roubamos e atacamos pessoas porque não são puro-sangue a fim de fazer uma guerra. – atacara gina sabendo que atingiria.

Sabia que tinha triunfado. Olhou com todo ar de vitoria para o Malfoy e se surpreendeu com a aproximação dele. Ele foi andando perigosamente em sua direção ela e como reação foi recuando não obtendo muito sucesso ao bater com suas costas em uma parede gelada. Ele a encarou e parou a centímetros de seu rosto. Respirava ofegante e Draco escorou-se apenas com uma mão.

_ Weasley, diferente de vocês .. – Gina já não sabia o que tava acontecendo, a proximidade do corpo do malfoy, que havia mudado muito, gina pode notar, estava a ter problemas para respirar. – nós evoluímos! – Draco parecia ter ódio ao falar Gina podia sentir.

Voltou a respirar novamente assim que o Malfoy se afastou dela ajeitando os últimos detalhes de seu terno.

_ Muito Bonito o Vestido! – Gina se espantara com o elogio – Mas não é digna dele.

_ Como não sou digna dele? – Gina não estava entendendo – Posso muito bem pagar por ele.

_ Esse é um vestido feito por uma Mulher que foi da sonserina e se orgulha disso assim como eu. – Draco então a fitara sério – Não reparaste nos detalhes do vestido? São as cores de nossa casa. Por tanto você não é digna. – Malfoy saira da sala deixando Gina para trás.

Gina encarou o vestido novamente e reparou que as cores eram exatamente da Sonserina e que ao redor do vestido bem nas pontas havia sido escrito algo. Leu:

" _Sou astuta e busco o poder, orgulhosa não me rebaixo. Nada me impede de sempre conseguir o que quero e espero o momento certo para atacar, Rio dos mais fracos. Ignoro idiotas. e idolatro a minha amada casa Sonserina"_

Gina se espantara. Com ela podia ter gostado de algo verde e prata? Era totalmente vermelho e ouro.

_ Ah Ta Linda! Gina você Tem que casar. – Fleur a dera um susto.

_ Fleur porque me fizera experimentar esse vestido? – Gina entrara na cabine zangada, não tinha gostado nada nada de vestir algo da Sonserina.

_ Gina? – Hermione a chamara.

_ Sim ! – Gina tentava inutilmente tirar o vestido.

_ Encontramos Rony com uma amigo dele ..

_ O HARRY HERMIONE EU SEI! – Gina já estava estressada e gritara saindo na cabine virando as costas para Fleur. – Fleur me ajuda a sair disso aqui!

_ Porque esse estresse Gina?

_ Continua falando Hermione, não é nada com você. E porque Merlin esse vestido não quer sair de mim Fleur ? – Gina descontara em Fleur.

_ Eu não sei! – Fleur tentava sem sucesso descer o zíper.

_ Então .. Harry mandou um Oi! – Hermione dera um sorriso amarelo.

_ Sério? Manda um oi para ele quando o ver Ta! – o zíper descera rasgando o vestido – Ai meu Merlin! Não acredito que isso esta acontecendo comigo. – Fleur colocara a sua mãe na boca.

_ Eu acho que Gina terá que comprar o vestido – disse Fleur se virando para Hermione.

_ Merda de Loiro! – Gina tirara o resto do vestido e começara a andar de um lado para o outro.

_ Gina sobre o oi que você pediu para mandar para Harry, será que você o faria hoje a noite?

_ Hoje a noite ? – Gina parara de andar – na noite dos jogos?

Só pode ser praga desse vestido. Ah que raiva! Maldita Sonserina! Maldito Malfoy!

_ Claro! Porque não? – Gina dera um sorriso amarelo.

Ao ver que não tinha solução Gina foi ate a recepcionista dizendo que poderia reparar os danos mais a senhora dissera que ela tinha que comprar pois era um dos vestidos especiais que a loja oferecia. Gina ao ver o preço ficou para morrer. Com aquele dinheiro ela podia comprar uma casa e ainda a mobília.

Mais que porcaria de especial deve ter uma mulher que foi de uma das casas mais detestada de todas.

Saiu da loja burrando mais não teve outra escolha a não ser comprar o vestido. Por sorte estava com o seu cartão de sem limite e ganhara um bônus gordo pela transferência no emprego.

_ Entao viemos para ver um vestido para hermione e Gina que sai com um? Que ilário. – Fleur brincara.

_ Gina Tudo bem mesmo Harry ir para a toca hoje a noite ? – Hermione voltara ao assunto deixando Gina mais nervosa.

_ Claro – se controlou. No momento a raiva de ter comprado o vestido deixava Gina nem se tocando no encontro com o Harry.

_ Vamos embora? – Fleur se pronunciara.

_ Vamos! – hermiona a seguira e logo atrás Gina.

Chegaram a toca e foram recebida por Molly que riu do acontecimento contado por Fleur. Gina não quis ficar na sala para mais detalhes e foi direto para o seu quarto. Jogou o vestido na cama e o encarou.

Só pode estar de brincadeira Merlin! O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – ela sentou ao lado do vestido – Como ele pode ser tão bonito? – Gina passara a Mao por uma das linhas do vestido que seguiam e encontrava em outras parecendo formar o caminho perfeito. – e ser feito por uma Sonserina. Por Merlin, porque me deparei com o Malfoy hoje? Eu teria ficado bem melhor sem saber disso. Aahh !

Gina levantou-se da cama e foi tomar banho. Ao sair do banheiro após escovar o cabelo a realidade parecia ter entrado em sua cabeça. HARRY!

Vestiu seu pijama de frio vermelho e ouro que comprara na Australia e fez o que sempre faz quando esta ansiosa com um acontecimento. Parou em frente a porta e a ficou encarando.

Maldita noite de jogos! Aparecer de pijama na frente de Harry depois de anos, que ótima maneira de rever ele. Maldita noite de jogos!

Abriu a porta e seguiu o corredor até as escadas. Ao descer as escadas pode avistá-lo mexendo na roleta de algum jogo que não lembrava o nome. Ele estava como sempre com o pijama quadriculado azul e branco. Dera um sorriso espontâneo.

Como ele pode não mudar nada? Suas medeixas bagunçadas e seu ar de que nada é tão gratificante. – Gina descera o ultimo degrau e seus olhos se encontraram como do Harry.

Todos da sala entraram em silencio e encaram os dois.

Gina não sabia o que fazer e naquele exato momento encarando os olhos verdes de Harry. Lembrou do sentimento que teve na ultima conversa com Harry e fez o que disse que iria fazer.

_ Oi? – Gina o cumprimentara.

_ Oi! – Harry não prosseguira nenhuma conversa.

A noite fluira tranquilamente todos estavam em volta a mesa curtindo as pegadinhas. Gina podia jurar que seria difícil. Mas não, apenas o ignorou como ele havia feito em todo o tempo dela de escola. Algumas vezes caiam os dois para fazerem par em umas brincadeiras, porem não havia nenhuma troca de palavras que não fosse sobre o jogo. Gina já estava cansada e fora para a cozinha tomar um pouco de ar toda simulação de que esta tudo bem a estava sufocando.

_ Gina! Tudo bem? – Fleur a surpreendera debruçada na pia.

_ Sim! – Gina se recomporá – Perdeu para o Fred e Jorge?Não acredito!

_ Sabe como são os gêmeos. – as duas riram – Vim aqui para te chamar para irmos a um baile na sexta.

_ Me chamar? Gui não te acompanhara não?

_ Sabe como é o Gui. Tem que trabalhar. Vai voar para Belgica amanha. E eu não queria ir sozinha. Ate chamaria a Hermione, mas já sei a resposta. Então Vamos? – Fleur implorava.

_ Claro! – Gina precisava de uma distração – Como será o baile?

_ É aniversário de uma prima minha.

_ Gala então! – Gina anotara em mente, a família de Fleur era sempre elegante, se perguntava do porque ela estar com Gui, ele era tão diferente.

_ Tudo Bem você e Harry? – Fleur recebera um sorriso amarelo como resposta e voltaram para a sala.

Gina se retirara da brincadeira não muito antes de tudo acabar. Sabia que seria constrangedor a despedida e optou por um adeus coletivo.

Subira para o quarto, e novamente se deperara com o vestido. Pegou ele e o colou em um cantinho jogado em seu guarda roupa.

" Nunca irei usá-lo mesmo!"

E foi dormir.

1º Capitulo feito com muito carinho!

Reviews é Bom e eu Gosto =P


	2. CAPITULO 2 O Baile

Como eu pude ser tão fria com Harry ? – Gina se perguntava enquanto se secava.

Os dias haviam passado rapidamente e Gina já se encontrava na sexta-feira. Durante toda a semana organizara a sua sala no profeta diário e como conseqüência atolou-se de trabalhos.

Saiu do banheiro e a colocou seu vestido de camurça vermelho que realçava sua pele. O vestido era um tomara que caia que ficava bem colado no corpo da ruiva, seu termino era um pouco acima do joelho. Gina fizera um coque em seu cabelo deixando algumas pequenas mechas soltas. Se encarou no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Passara um gloss e fora em direção a sala se encontrar com Fleur, que estava deslumbrante em um vestido longo azul brilhante. Aparataram em uma das lareiras do grande castelo que o baile estava sendo feito.

_ Lindo Castelo Fleur! – Gina apreciava a vista.

As duas chegaram a recepção.

_ Convites? – o Homem moreno de grande porte se pronunciou.

Fleur tirara de sua pequena bolsa branca cintilante dois papeis que Gina pode ver que estavam em efeito de magia. Entregaram e subiram as escadas para o grande salão. Fleur cumprimentava todos ao seu redor.

_ Fleur vou pegar um drinque. – Gina alertara percebendo que a cunhada nem dera muita atenção.

Chegou no bar e logo foi atendida. Pediu um coquetel que parecia ser bom ao julgar pela aparência e tomou-o lentamente. Observou todos a sua volta e não deixara de reparar que não conhecia muita gente. Passou o olho na pista e encontrou a famosa prima de Fleur. Havia a conhecido durante a guerra, em um dos esconderijos, porem não trocaram muitas palavras. Lembrava que ela era um pouco rude e fria, nada que a fizesse diferente da família de Fleur, com exceção é claro Fleur que mudou muito depois do casamento com Gui. A Loira dançava com um homem de cabelos castanhos e realmente pareciam sincronizados.

Tomou outro gole do drink. Encarou novamente a aniversariante e logo em seguida para o seu par que mostrara sua face. Espantou-se.

_ Harry? – Gina soltara – Harry ? – o copo escorregara de sua mão chamando a atenção dos mais pertos.

_ Gina, Tudo Bem? - Fleur viera correndo de encontro a cunhada. – Garçom! - chamara apontando para o chão que logo foi limpo por uma feitiço dito pelo empregado.

_ Como você não me disse que Harry estaria aqui? – Gina virara de costa para Harry.

_ Harry esta aqui ? – Fleur se espantara assim que Gina apontou para o casal. – Ai Merlin! Ele deve ter sido convidado.

_ Porque você não levantou essa hipótese antes de me chamar? – Gina estava perdendo a paciência, Harry a estava deixando muito nervosa.

_ Gina, você disse que estava tudo bem em relação ao Harry. Porque esse desespero todo? – Fleur indagou.

_ E você acreditou em mim? É obvio que não esta tudo bem Fleur! – Gina espiava sorrateiramente os dois dançando.

_ Gina, se controla! – Gina pedira outro drink.

_ Me controlar? – tomara tudo em uma golada pedindo outro em seguida de costa para o casal.

_ Não entre em pânico! Mas a Mellani esta vindo em nossa direção.

_ Mais quem diabos é Mellani? – Gina não compreendera a cunhada.

_ Minha Prima. E ela esta vindo com Harry.

O coração de Gina acelerou.

Harry se aproximando? Ai Meu Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Logo foi interrompido pela chegada do casal.

_ Weasley? – A Loira se pronunciara e Gina virou-se para ela para um comprimento.

_ Oi – apertaram as mãos – Como você está?

_ Sabe como é, festas todas as noites, emprego dos sonhos...

_ Hum.. Pelo visto muito bem! – Gina cortara a loira.

_ Fleur como você ta Linda! Venha tenho muita coisa para compartilhar com você! – Mellani carregara a prima deixando Gina e Harry numa situação constrangedora.

_ Você esta deslumbrante – tentava Harry uma conversa.

_ Obrigada! – Gina fora seca.

_ Gostando da festa?

_ O possível! – pegara outro drink sendo acompanhada por harry.

_ E como você esta? – Harry a encarava – Não falamos muito na sua casa.

_ Estou ótima! – Gina terminara rápido seu drink partindo para outro. – E você? – fingiu interesse

_ Bem! Sendo mais sociável que me permito. – os dois riram.

O que? Eu rindo com o Harry? Não posso compartilhar isso com ele! Aahh porque ele tem que fazer essas piadas! – Gina fechou a cara rapidamente.

_ Veio com Fleur? – Harry apontava com o copo a loira.

_ Sim! E você veio acompanhado? – Harry apenas tomara um gole de seu drink evitando responder. - Veio? – Gina insistiu.

_ Vim com a minha namorada, a Luna Lovegood.

LUNA LOVEGOOD? Não posso acreditar! Como Harry pode fazer isso? Como ele pode fingir que aquela conversa não teve efeito? So eu que sai machucada Merlin?

_------------------ Flash Back ------------------_

__ GINA ME DEIXA! – Harry gritava com a mão na cabeça desesperado._

__ Não Harry! Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho. Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. – Gina se aproximava lentamente de Harry, que se encontrava em um canto escuro da caverna. – Você sabe que eu vou estar sempre com você independente do que acontecer._

__ Gina, entenda as coisas não são fáceis para mim. Perder Cho abriu um vazio muito grande em mim. – Harry começara a chorar silenciosamente, porem Gina podia sentir. Ela sempre sentia. Era o Harry._

__ Harry eu sei, mas você não pode deixar que as coisas continuem assim. Você Tem que Lutar para sair dessa! – Harry levantara e se aproximou dela muito rápido._

__ Gina eu sempre soube que você não gostava de Cho. – Harry carregava ódios nas palavras. – Mas não é assim! Eu a amo e sempre amarei e você não poderá pegar o lugar dela._

__ Eu não quero pegar o Lugar dela! Por Merlin Harry! – Gina falara indignada._

__ Com certeza Gina! Vamos falar sério! – Harry falava com desdém, fazendo que com resultado Gina explodisse._

__ SIM HARRY! EU SEMPRE GOSTEI DE VOCÊ E DAÍ! ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE QUERO PEGAR O LUGAR DE CHO! – Gina gritava enlouquecida, aquilo era como um desabafo para ela – POR MERLIN HARRY, EU SEMPRE ESPEREI POR VOCÊ! EU NUNCA TE ATROPELEI! EU SEMPRE ESTIVE ALI PARA VOCÊ! HARRY, VOCE ME CONHECE! Eu não sou esse tipo de garota. – rolara uma lagrima do olho esquerdo de Gina._

__ Gina eu só sei de uma coisa. – Gina o fitava com toda atenção como se o que ele fosse dizer fosso o motivo de sua existência. – A Cho era Tudo para mim! Eu nunca estarei com outra mulher._

_Aquilo caira como espinhos em Gina cada palavra era uma picada dolorosa._

_------------------ Fim de Flash Back ------------------_

"Como ele pode ser um Mentiroso?" - Se coneve aqueles pensamentos a estavam ter ódio de Harry.

_ Bom para Você! – encarava o nada, sem trocar olhares com Harry.

_ Ela esta ali, quer cumprimentá-la? – Harry apontava para uma mesa cheia de gente.

cumprimentá-la? Eu? NÃO!

_ Talvez mais tarde! - Gina virara para o garçom que logo entendeu o que a ruiva queria.

_ Então vou indo .. – Harry esticara as mãos sendo retribuído no aperto rápido e seco – Devíamos marcar um café para conversarmos! – Gina dera um sorriso amarelo – Aproveite a festa!

Harry havia se retirado e Gina terminara seu drink pedindo outro novamente.

Como ele é ridículo! Mal fiquei longe e ele já esta namorando. Ainda mais com a Luna? Só pode ser brincadeira comigo! Eu o tempo todo La tentando me recuperar de nossa briga e ele aqui de amassos com a Luna.

_ Acabando com o Drink da festa Weasley? – Malfoy a assustara.

_ Não se pode mais beber em paz? Por Merlin! – Gina falara baixinho irritada olhando para o teto.

_ Soube que comprou o vestido. – draco dera um gole de sua bebida.

_ Ah é! Obrigada por me fazer comprar aquela porcaria!

_ Eu fiz você comprar? Por mim você nem tinha o vestido. Não sei como aquelas velhas da loja permitiram isso.

_ Se você não tivesse aparecido e me dito que o vestido havia sido feito por uma Sonserina eu não teria ficado nervosa e o rasgado louca para sair daquele pano. – Gina encarava Harry dançando na pista com sua suposta namorada. " Como ele pode? " se torturava de raiva nem dando muita importância para draco.

_ E o que seu amado disse sobre o vestido? Não quer mais casar com você?

_ Amado? – draco apontara para Harry – Ah Não! Ele não é meu amado. – Gina balançava a cabeça negativamente com muita ferocidade e Draco pode perceber que ela já estava em efeito do álcool.

_ O que o cicatriz fez desta vez? Disse que sua coruja éra mais importante? – Malfoy ironizava.

_ EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM O HARRY! – Gina gritara e logo em seguida se controlou. – Malfoy me deixa!

_ Não! – draco a fitara - Estou adorando ver você morrer de ciúmes da Lovegood! E ainda mais bêbada.

Como Malfoy pode ser tanto impertinente meu Merlin? – Gina olhou para Harry novamente, que agora dançava lentamente com luna.

Ela não podia deixar assim. Harry tinha que saber que ela era mil vezes melhor que Luna, que sua escolha havia de ter sido a mais errada! Ela queria que ele se arrependesse e a deseja-se assim como ela o fez nos dois anos passado fora. Colocou seu copo na mesa e fez o que veio primeiro em sua mente que não tinha mais controle depois de muito álcool.

_ Vamos dançar? – Gina encarava Malfoy.

_ Dançar? Com uma Weasley? – Malfoy rira debochado - Ruiva, eu não me rebaixo a tanto.

_ Malfoy, você pode ficar aqui me olhando ter raiva do Harry ou pode colocá-lo raiva, o que seria mais divertido do que ver uma menina chorar, que é o que eu tenho certeza que farei se eu ficar mais um minuto parada aqui.

Malfoy a pegara pela mão levando-a para a pista de dança.

_ Talvez faça a pena o esforço. – ele a parou na sua frente colocando a Mao na cintura dela. – Mas não pode desistir no meio do caminho. – a intimidara.

_ Não desistirei. – Gina falara decidida não tirando o olhar do dele e colou suas mãos no pescoço do loiro que a puxou para mais perto.

Os dois começaram a dançar e Gina pode ver que Harry não desgrudava os olhos dos dois. A musica acabara e começara um tango.

Gina já não sabia o que fazer. Harry apenas os fitava porem não demonstrava nada. Foi surpreendida pelo Malfoy a guiando na musica. Não sabia dançar aquilo, mas Malfoy a levava como um vento. Para ela eram passos estranhos contudo fáceis de se aprender. O seguiu. Os dois estavam a chamar olhares com passos que Gina julgava ser sensuais demais. Porém não estava com sua consciência normal.

Malfoy a pegou e aperto-a mais para si.

_ Estamos onde queríamos. – sussurou em seu ouvido antes de a empurrar segurando uma de suas Maos que com uma sutil força a fez retornar rolando em seus braços.

_ O que será que ele deve estar pensando? – Gina tentava encontrar o olhar de Harry.

_ Calma ruiva. – Draco a virara para si a apertando e descendo sua Mao suavemente para a coxa da Gina que se contraiu com o movimento. Voltou sua Mao para cintura e pode perceber que Gina se arrepiara.

_ Malfoy o que você esta fazendo? – Gina tentou se afastar dele que a puxou novamente para si. Aquela mão gelada dele a fez sentir um calor inexplicável.

_ Já vai desistir Weasley? – Malfoy sussurrara em seu ouvido a fazendo tremer, ele parecia gostar de vê-la assim.

_ Não! – Gina encarou Harry e viu que suas expressões eram de alguém que não estava gostando do que estava vendo. – Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo, mas ta dando resultado. – esquecera totalmente do ocorrido das mãos, porem continuava sentindo o calor, que tentava decifrar.

_ Vamos terminar logo o teatrinho. – Malfoy a levantara em um giro que a fizera descer devagarzinho a sua frente.

Gina descia encarando os olhos cinza do Malfoy não conseguindo deixá-lo. Desceu sendo segurada por Draco e assim que chegou ao chão foi surpreendida pelo puxão que Draco fizera de sua coxa descendo lentamente a Mao para as suas nádegas.

Gina estava hipnotizada. Aquele olhar intimidante mais o contato com o Malfoy a estava deixando estática. Eram muitas coisas para ela associar.

Permitiu que o loiro continuasse e se desapontou quando o mesmo soltara a sua perna somente a deixando na vontade.

Ouviram muitos aplausos. Malfoy a pegara pela a cintura ao ver que ela não iria se mexer e a carregou para o bar.

_ Pelo visto Harry ainda quer você! – Malfoy falara a despertando de seu estado.

_ Harry? – Gina parecia ter esquecido-se do porque daquele show. Mais logo se recompôs. – Ah Harry! Ele esta aonde? – Gina o procurava.

_ Já saiu do salão com a Lovegood.

Gina sabia que tinha atingido Harry. Aquilo era um sinal, Harry ainda gostava dela. Mas porque Lovegood? Porque não a procurara enquanto estava na Austrália? Agradeceu ao Malfoy.

_ Obrigada!

_ Não aja como se eu tivesse a feito um favor. Não faço favores para Weasleys. Eu estava fazendo porque eu queria, me era conveniente! – Malfoy falara seco olhando para um nada dando um gole em sua bebida.

_ Obrigada mesmo assim. – Malfoy a encarou e dera de ombros deixando-a sozinha.

Gina dera um sorriso para si mesmo por saber que tinha dado certo. Perguntava-se o que diabos tinha pensado em pedir para o Malfoy dançar com ela. Mais ficou feliz que o fizera, pois talvez com outro não surgiria tamanho efeito, os dois se odiavam demais. Pegou um drink e foi de encontro com a fleur.

_ Gina que apresentação! – Fleur a elogiava dando uns tapas na costas da cunhada. – Não sabia que era amiga do Malfoy. – Gina dera um sorriso amarelo. – Harry já fora embora. Esta mais confortável?

_ Mas do que nunca. – Gina se perdia na lembrança da dança.

_ Vou a Toalet. Quer ir comigo?

_ Sim!

Gina e Fleur seguiam para uma parte escura do castelo. Adentraram no banheiro e escuntaram sem querer comentário enquanto retocavam maquiagem.

_ Nossa, vocês viram como o Malfoy estava na pista de dança? – a menina de franja se abanava.

_ Soube que ele depois que terminara a guerra ficara mais rico. – a morena ao lado compartilhava fofocas. – Seus pais não saem de casa e ele toca todo o império.

_ Ah .. uma colega de trabalho dissera que dormiu com ele e que ele muito bom de cama. Que a pega de um jeito... – Gina não estava confortável com as muitas informações.

Saira do banheiro acompanhada de Fleur que zombava das meninas.

_ Até parece que o Malfoy iria olhar para uma dessas ai. – Dissera fleur enquanto voltavam para o salão principal.

_ Como assim? – Gina ficara curiosa com o comentário.

_ O Malfoy é muito seletivo Gina. Um dia eu e o Gui fomos a uma festa de lançamento de uma revista e tinha um monte de modelos em cima dele, menos a que era a protagonista das paginas. Pode não parecer mais ele conseguiu ficar com ela e até hoje ela não esqueceu ele, fica ligando tentando o encontrar, mas ele não da a menor bola para ela.

_ Nossa, mais que idiota. Luta pela mulher e depois que a pega não quer mais saber dela. – Gina fizera cara de nojo.

_ O Malfoy é assim! Assim que enjoa de algo parte a procura de outro desafio.

_ É de se esperar isso de um Malfoy.

_ É de se esperar muita coisa daquele Malfoy! – Fleur o olhava conversando com uma mulher.

Gina se sentira incomodada com o que presenciou e preferiu virar as costas.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos na festa e logo em seguida foram embora.

Gina foi direto para o seu quarto, ao entrar se assustou com uma coruja do lado de fora da janela a bicando. Reconheceu que era Edwiges e tratou-se de abrir. A coruja voara por dentro de seu quarto e jogara uma carta em sua cama. Deu um biscoito para a ave e sentou-se na cama fitando a carta.

A dança realmente tinha feito efeito e a carta era a prova. Abriu lentamente e leu.

"_Gina,_

_Foi Bom ter te visto na festa, porem não tanto a lado do Malfoy. Venho através da carta convida-lhe para um café amanha a tarde no beco diagonal. Espero sua confirmação._

_Harry Potter "_

Gina dera um sorriso espontâneo. Não sabia o que iria fazer. Não tinha certeza se conversar com Harry sozinha era algo bom. Não podia demonstrar fraqueza, pois parecia que sempre que demonstrava, Harry não a notava. Respondeu que sim e que estaria o esperando na frente de seu trabalho. Entregou a carta para Edwiges e deitou na cama.

Pensara na dança antes de dormir e como o Malfoy estava a guiando.

Merlin como ele pode ser tão envolvente? Como ele consegue que eu fite o olho dele e não queira olhar para outro lugar? Aquilo são NEVOAS! Lindas e confortantes NEVOAS! – fechara os olhos se lembrando imediatamente do toque da Mao dele em suas coxas – Meu Merlin o que eram aquele calor. O Malfoy não pode me fazer sentir essas coisas! Ele é um ser desprezível! Um desprezível Lin .. aaahhhh para Gina! – Gina lutava em pensamentos.

Ficou a noite todo pensando no que ocorrera e em como encarar o Harry no dia seguinte. No meio de sua luta dormiu.


	3. CAPITULO 3 O encontro

Eram 3 da tarde e gina se encontrava na frente do seu trabalho tentando entender o que iria fazer.

"Porque eu aceitei o convite?" a ruiva se debatia. "Não sei se conseguirei. Harry tem um poder sobre mim Merlin. Era só eu dizer não, que eu estava ocupada. Mais não! Eu tive que aceitar o convite para me mostrar superior. Quer saber eu desisto!" Gina já ia voltando para dentro do prédio quando foi surpreendida por Harry.

_ Desistindo de mim?

_ Não! – Gina se sentiu como perdedora tinha que dizer algo, mais não sabia o que. Jogou a primeira mentira em sua cabeça. – Eu ia pegar um casaco.

" Porque Merlin eu disse isso? To morrendo de Calor !"

_ Casaco? Nesse sol? – Harry a encarava desconfiado parecia que ele sabia que Gina estava mentindo.

_ Quer saber, esquece! Vamos? - Harry fez uma reverencia e os dois começaram a andar lado a lado.

_ Como esta o trabalho? – Harry puxara uma conversa.

_ Ótimo! São todos profissionais. Estou feliz de ter conseguido essa promoção.

_ Promoção? – Harry pareceu um pouco desapontado.

_ Isso! – Gina tentava manter indiferença, mais era o Harry. Ele parecia saber como a deixar confortável.

_ Pensei que tinha voltado por vontade própria.

_ Mais eu voltei. – Porque Merlin eu to parecendo uma idiota suplicando por ele?" tentou mudar o tom – Eu podia negar a promoção. Mais não pude, precisava voltar para casa. – sem sucesso.

_ Fico Feliz que tenha voltado. – os dois entraram em uma cafeteria muito chique e logo trataram de sentar-se à mesa perto da janela.

_ O que vocês vão querer? – o garçom chegou perto da mesa.

_ Um expresso, por favor. – Harry fizera o pedido olhando em seguida para Gina – e você?

_ Um Crema ( Expresso com leite e chantilly ).

O garçom anotara os pedidos e voltara para o balcão deixando os dois em um silencio constrangedor.

_ Danças bem. – Harry novamente começara um dialogo.

_ Eu? – Gina se lembrara do baile – Ah Sim! Acredite, o Malfoy que fez a maior parte. – Se arrependera do que falou. " Porque eu falei do Malfoy Merlin".

_ Malfoy é ... – Gina pode ver a cara de desgosto de Harry. – Vocês estão juntos? – os pedidos haviam chegado e Gina tinha que aproveitar a interrupção para mudar de assunto.

_ E Luna? – Gina soltara e percebeu que Harry não queria tocar no assunto, pelo fato que ele tomara um gole de seu expresso e fitou o nada sem responder. – Vai bem? – insistiu.

_ Sim! Ela esta no trabalho agora. – Harry falava sem muito interesse.

_ Jornalista?

_ Sim! Esta trabalhando com o pai. – Harry tratara de mudar o assunto.- O que achou da cafeteria?

_ Muito Bonita! E o Crema é ótimo! – Gina tomara um gole de seu pedido.

_ Harry? – um senhor alto de barba atrapalhou a conversa deles. Como esta ?

_ Bem, Srº Joshi! E sua esposa como se encontra? – Harry levantara da cadeira para cumprimentá-lo.

_ Maravilhosa! – Josh encarava Gina como se tivesse pedindo apresentações.

_ Essa é Gina. A Filha mais nova de Arthur Weasley. – Harry apresentara.

_ Muito prazer! – Gina se levantou e o cumprimentou.

_ Prazer é todo meu! – o homem beijou sua Mao e falou em seguida bem baixo no ouvido de Harry, não tão baixo pois Gina escutara. – Luna sabe desse encontro de vocês?

_ Gina, vou até o balcão pagar a conta. – Gina apenas assentiu. - Srº Joshi gostaria de me acompanhar?

_ Até mais Weasley. – O homem seguiu Harry até o balcão.

" Como assim Luna sabe desse encontro? " Gina queria entender o que o homem havia dito a Harry.

_ Que situação em Weasley! – Gina se surpreendera com a voz arrastada que reconheceu assim que encarou os olhos cinzas de Malfoy.

_ Malfoy? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Gina olhou para o balcão afim de ver se Harry percebera a chegada de Malfoy, porem o moreno estava bem entretido com o Srº Joshi. – Vai embora o Harry pode te ver!

_ Weasley, fazendo papel de qualquer para o Potter? – Malfoy sentara no lugar de Harry a mesa. – Você não muda mesmo! – Malfoy chamou o garçom. – Um Irish Coffe (Expresso duplo com whisky e creme chantilly ).

_ Malfoy como você me achou? – Gina se desesperou.- Porque Merlin você esta aqui?

_ Preocupado comigo Weasley? Você que esta a sair com um homem que vai casar.

_ Casar? – Gina não estava entendendo o Malfoy.- Quem vai casar?

_ Não esta Obvio? – draco recebera seu pedido e apontara para Harry.

_ Harry vai casar? – o chão de Gina sumira. – Ele não pode casar com a Lovegood.

_ Nossa Weasley, que determinação. – draco fingiu estar impressionado. – Vai começar um protesto contra isso? – tomara um gole de seu expresso.

_ Harry não pode casar com ela – Gina parecia ter perdido as esperanças. " A nossa conversa estava tao boa. Ele parecia nem ligar para Luna, como se ela fosse alguém que ... " – Eu pensei ...

_ Não importa o que você pensou. O Potter esta vindo. – Malfoy parecia gostar de ver Gina naquela situação.

_ Você vai casar? – Gina encarou Harry. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas explodiu. - Você vai casar com a Lovegood?

Harry estava estático, não parecia querer responder.

_ Responde Potter. A Ruiva te fez uma pergunta. – Draco se intrometera adorando o show.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui Malfoy?

_ RESPONDE HARRY. – Gina gritara, chamando atenção de todos no recinto. – Sim ou não? – diminuiu a voz tentando não chamar tanta atenção.

_ Sim. – Harry respondera com um ar de derrotado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Gina estava perplexa com a resposta. Já a esperava, mais ouvir da boca de Harry era como se a vida perdesse sua beleza. Sua atenção virou-se para a porta donde uma figura loira apareceu .

_ A Lovegood em cena? – Malfoy mostrara excitação. – Essa eu quero ver!

_ Gina ...

_ Potter sua mulher esta aqui. – o cinismo de malfoy como sempre era fatal.

" Mulher?" Gina voltava para realidade. " Ele vai casar com ela? Cade o papo de que não amaria outra mulher depois de Cho? IdioTa! " uma fúria a consumia fazendo com que ela o tratasse indiferente.

_ É Potter sua mulher esta aqui. – Harry se espantou com a atitude seca de Gina.

_ Boa tarde para Todos. – Luna se juntou.

_ Ótima tarde. – Malfoy brincara. – Veio pegar seu marido? – para Gina parecia que malfoy adorava enfatizar o casamento.

_ Luna? Que bom te ver. – Gina fingia estar bem. – Harry estava aqui contando sobre o casamento de vocês. – seus olhos nutriam ódio.

_ Ele já até com ..

_ Ótimo. – Gina não deixara Luna terminar. – Vamos Malfoy?

_ Vamos? – Malfoy foi pego de surpresa.

_ Você vai embora com o Malfoy? – Harry falara incrédulo.

_ Exatamente Potter. – draco a pegara pela cintura e saíram juntos do local deixando para traz um Harry sem palavras.

_ Pode me soltar Malfoy! A cena já terminou.

_ Weasley, você estava ridícula. – Draco debochava.

Gina caminhara para dentro de um beco. Andou de um lado para o outro resmungando para si mesma " Não acredito! ". Sentara em um canto desatando a chorar.

_ Você é inacreditável. – Malfoy assistia a cena. – Esta parecendo um cão abandonado. Era de se esperar de vocês da grifinoria.

_ Cala a boca Malfoy!

Draco se chegou perto de Gina e a pegou pelos braços a levantando. Pressionou-a na parede e aproximou seu rosto ao da ruiva.

_ CALA WEASLEY! CALA A MINHA BOCA! Você é uma inútil. – Gina permanecia estática. – Fica ai chorando pelo cicatriz. Em vez de fazer alguma coisa.

_ Malfoy me solta, ta me machucando. – Gina tentava afastar o Malfoy.

_ A Ruivinha não gosta de escutar a verdade? – draco debochou e logo em seguida a soltou. – Weasley, não aja como se fosse vitima, você procurou por isso. – ele virara e fora embora deixando para traz uma Gina desconsolada.

" Eu procurei por isso? " Gina lembrou de como a conversa estava boa e não se importara com o fato de ele estar namorando. " Por Merlin ele tem compromisso! " Gina enxugava seus olhos porém mais lagrimas eram derramadas. " Ele falava como se nos .. como se Tudo fosse como antes .. Como se eu ainda tivesse uma chance. Merlin como eu pude pensar nisso?!" Se levantou sentindo uma ódio de si mesma.

Enxugou novamente o rosto e estava preste a sair do beco quando Harry apareceu em sua frente.

_ Gina, esta Tudo bem ?

_ Ótimo Harry! – Gina soluçava – Não deveria estar com a sua noiva?

_ Gina .. tente entender ...

_ Tentar entender o que Harry? Vamos fazer o seguinte, não fala nada! Deixa tudo como esta! – Gina saira da frente dele e caminhou pela calçada deixando Harry para traz.

" Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Ahh Como eu pude ser tão Idiota! Ele continua o Harry de sempre." Gina chegara no profeta diário e adentrou no elevador. "Como ele teve a coragem de fazer isso comigo de novo?" correu para dentro de seu escritório fechando a porta atrás de si com força. " Eu não sou assim. Eu não posso voltar a ser assim! Me arrastar por Harry. Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez passar." Gina encarou sua mesa viu um monte de papeladas, porem não estava com cabeça para trabalhar. Precisava ir para casa. Precisava falar com Hermione.

Chegou na toca e não encontrara a morena. Como conseqüência desabafara com Fleur, pois o ódio por harry estava a matando e parecia querer saciado, tinha que desabafar. Quanto mais Gina contava mais Fleur ficava indignada. Parecia espantada com a atitude de Harry, porém não tirou a meia culpa de Gina em todo acontecimento.

_ Gina, porque aceitou o convite se sabias que não saberia lhe dar com a situação. – as duas se encontravam no quarto da Fleur.

_ Eu não sei. – ela sabia exatamente o porque: esperanças de te-lo. – Quando eu me vi, já estava caminhando e conversando com Harry.

_ No que você estava pensando?

_ Fleur, não é como se eu o tivesse beijado.

_ Tem certeza Gina? Mais estamos falando de você. Se Harry te beijasse você iria parar o beijo? – Gina não respondera apenas olhava para o chão. – Você nunca esteve com ele Gina, seu desejo por te-lo é tanto que nem pensou na Luna ou em você.

_ Fleur o que eu devo fazer? Eu amo Harry!

_ Gina, o Harry esta para casar! O que você tem que fazer? – Fleur falava como se a resposta fosse obvia. – Harry ainda tem sentimentos por você.

_ Eu não posso fazê-lo terminar com Luna para ficar comigo.

_ Quem disse que você vai ficar com ele?

_ Qual é a graça de fazer tudo para ter ele e não o tê-lo no final? – Gina não acompanhava o raciocínio de Fleur.

_ Gina, presta atenção. – a loira pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente de Gina que estava na cama a olhando diretamente. - Sei que ama o Harry, mais o ódio foi tanto que saiu do restaurante com o Malfoy. Foi tanto que não quis escutar Harry e suas desculpas. Você mudou Gina. Seu amor por Harry não é mais tão forte assim.

_ Mais ainda existe Fleur. – Gina parecia fracassada.

_ Eu não acredito que você voltou da Austrália para ficar com o Harry. Acredito que você veio por outra coisa, mas esta vacilando.

Gina escutava Fleur atentamente. Ela estava certa. Não voltara para ficar com ele, porém cada segundo que passara em Londres seu desejo por Harry só nutria pelo fato de ela não o ter ali pedindo desculpas.

_ Seja lá pelo o que você voltou Gina, eu acredito que você consegue fazer.

Uma euforia subia pelo seu corpo, não pensou em nada, apenas saiu do quarto de Fleur correndo para a floresta do lado da casa. " Ele não pode continuar me tratando como se eu fosse o resto. " chegara em uma cachoeira que ficava ao norte. " Eu não posso ter esquecido a pessoa que me tornei na Austrália. " Começou a tirar toda a roupa. Mergulhou dentro da água.

Para ela era como se a água lavasse sua alma. Seus sentimentos. Voltou a superfície. Olhou ao redor. " Que saudades de fazer isso ". Seu rosto estampava um sorriso natural como se aquele momento fosse seu, só seu e de mais ninguém. Tudo parecia em paz, porém sua mente estava a trabalhar. " Preciso fazer com que ele me queira. " deu um mergulho. "Com que ele me queira tanto que seu estomago doa só de não me ter. Que sinta sua existência é inútil perto de mim." Mergulhara novamente. " Não posso mais ser a inocente " pensara como lógica. Saira da cachoeira. Vestiu-se e voltara para a toca. Aquele extravasamento a havia feito se sentir melhor. Era sempre assim precisava se soltar e tudo parecia começar a ter cor. Entrou em seu quarto e se deparou com a Edwiges.

" Harry de novo não! " pegou a carta na Mao das patas da coruja e a deu um biscoito. Abriu e leu.

_Gina,_

_Desculpa pelo ocorrido. Precisamos conversar.._

_Harry _

Gina sentiu em sua boca um gosto amargo e tratando-se de beber um copo de água levantou. Para sua surpresa Edwiges continuava ali, deduziu então que ele esperava por uma resposta. Pegou um pergaminho e apenas o enrolou. Não saberia o que responder, por medo de fazer algo errado apenas não respondeu. " quem sabe assim mantenho ele pensando em mim " O desprezo. Gina sabia que conseguiria algo com isso.

Ao chegar a noite sua família se encontrava jantando na sala. Desceu as escadas com medo que visse Harry, e para a sua surpresa sentiu alivio em não o encontrar. Sentou-se a mesa. O jantar rolara como qualquer dia nos Weasley, muita gritaria, e claro sempre os gêmeos fazendo uma brincadeira.

_ Gina, Tudo bem? – Arthur perguntara ao ver a que a filha não dissera uma palavra desde que chegara.

_ Tudo! – deu uma garfada em seu prato fingindo serenidade. – Hermione já voltou?

_ Só volta semana que vem Gina. – Rony se intrometera.

_ Hum.. Fleur precisamos adiantar os preparativos. Não podemos deixar que Hermione decida na ultima hora.

_ Claro! – Fleur dera um sorriso sabendo que Gina estava a tramar algo e parecia bem decidida. – Gosto de você assim. – incrementou.

_ Eu Também! – A ruiva deixara escapar um sorriso verdadeiro, o único desde que chegara.

_ Do que vocês estão falando? – Rony parecia curioso quanto as duas.

_ Nada Rony, Só sua irmãzinha que esta mais linda e mais feliz. – Fleur adorava aquela situação.

Ao decorrer da noite a conversa se tornara sobre Gina, principalmente e em como estava linda. Assim que a ruiva terminou seu jantar foi para o seu quarto. Ao chegar desatou a pensar.

" Preciso de algo que o atinja " começou a vasculhar suas roupas. " Algo que o faça correr atrás de mim " passou a mão por um vestido que deixava um lindo decote a amostra. " algo que o faça ... " olhou para o vestido jogado no canto do seu armário e o pegou. " Preciso de algo que ele deteste tanto quanto a Sonserina " guardara o vestido novamente e correra para fora de casa pegando emprestado o carro de seu pai.

Dirigira a meia-hora e aquele local deserto que a estava deixando com cala frios. Caminhou até a porta da mansão e parou. " Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Se bem que .. " Fora surpreendida com a porta se abrindo e a imagem de um loiro sem camisa com os cabelos bagunçados.

_ Weasley?!?! – Malfoy estava surpreso.

Gina não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela imagem. Percorreu o olhar nos cabelos totalmente desalinhados porem bem postos e em seguida desceu para seu membro superior. Cada curva do abdômen do Draco a fazia querer descer mais. Um calor subiu desde seu umbigo ate seus seios. Era um calor que ela não reconhecia, sua respiração vacilava quanto mais admirava. Não conseguia parar de olhar e isso era fato.

_ Weasley?!?!


	4. CAPITULO 4 A proposta

_ WEASLEY?!?! O que esta fazendo aqui?

_ Eu .. é .. é .. – as palavras pareciam terem sumido de sua boca " Por Merlin eu não posso ficar admirando o Malfoy assim. "

Escutaram-se passos.

_ DRACO! Quem esta ai? – Ouviram uma voz rouca.

_ Ninguém pai. – Draco fechara a porta e tornou a olhar para gina. – Weasley pela ultima vez! – a pegou pelo braço e a carregou para o jardim.

_ Malfoy, ta me machucando. – pararam em um arbusto no canto leste.

_ Onde esta a sua sanidade? Você não zela pela sua vida? Se meu pai te ver aqui ...

_ Malfoy, para de drama! Eu vim falar com você.

_ O que você quer comigo Weasley, que não podia ter mandado uma coruja?

_ Dá para soltar o meu braço primeiro? – draco a soltara.

_ Vai! Fala! Antes que meu pai te veja. – malfoy olhava atento a mansão.

_ Eu Tenho uma proposta para você.

_ Proposta? – Malfoy podia ver que a ruiva parecia decidida. – Que tipo de proposta Weasley? – Se aproximou mais da ruiva e dera um olhar malicioso.

_ Quero que você seja meu acompanhante no casamento de meu irmão.- Gina falara rápido. A proximidade do Malfoy a fez ficar ofegante e naquele momento não podia parecer fraca.

_ O que? – aquilo parecia uma brincadeira para draco.

_ Eu preciso que você vá comigo. Apenas vá comigo.

_ E o que eu ganho em troca disso?

_ Eu prometo que verás Harry tão humilhado que conseguirá sentir pena dele. – Gina carregava ódio nas palavras.

_ Não preciso de você weasley para isso. Minha diversão é ver você sendo humilhada. Meu drama com o Harry é passado. Sou melhor do que ele e isso o tempo já tratou de mostrar. – malfoy virou-se e saiu andando em direção a mansão.

_ Tem certeza? – o loiro parara de andar. Gina conseguira com que o loiro pensasse mais sobre o assunto.

Malfoy não respondera nada. Apenas ficou olhando a imagem da ruiva se afastando. Gina entrou no carro e voltou para sua casa.

" Malfoy é minha única arma. Ele não ter me respondido pode ter sido um bom sinal."

Profeta diário – segunda feira , 9:00 a.m

" Duas semanas e nada do malfoy. Preciso pensar em outro plano." Gina se encontrava sentada na sala de reuniões ao redor de uma grande mesa. Todos que se encontravam ali pareciam ansiosos e Gina não entendi o motivo. Os cochichos eram dedicados em dupla e Gina ainda não tinha nenhuma amizade naquele local. Dobrou-se um pouco para perto do homem ao seu lado afim de escutar a conversa. Todos ficaram em silencio e o motivo foi que uma mulher alta e loira havia entrado na sala. Gina não a tinha conhecido desde que chegara, a fitou com muito atenção.

_ Bom dia! Meu nome é Hanna Shabosqui, e sou a nova chefe editora. – A sala inteira ficara surpresa. " Quem é essa mulher? " Gina se perguntava – Desculpa a ausência essas 2 semanas que se passaram, estava a completar a analisar a ficha de todos para fechar a minha equipe pessoal.

_ Equipe pessoal? – a mulher de cabelos enrolados perguntara perplexa.

_ Isso! Algum problema? – ninguém soltara um pio. Apenas a encarava surpresos com a novidade.

_ Aqui estão os nomes. – a mulher parecia seca. –Jerry Fox

_ Eu? – o homem ficara Feliz e pulara da cadeira.

_ Manuelly Cabroin, Boine Kalin – a chefe nem se importava com a felicidade dos que eram chamados.

_ E por fim, Genevra Weasley. – Gina ficara fitando a mesa. " Eu? Mal cheguei e já estou na equipe da chefe? ". – Os que foram chamados me sigam, e a todos que não chamei, tenham um Bom dia.

A sala entrara em prantos. Os quatros escolhidos saíram dali sendo chingados em mente. Foram até a sala da editora chefe e sentaram-se cada um em uma cadeira a frente da mesa. Eram exatamente quatro, Gina notou.

_ Parabens! – a mulher a frente deixara de ser seca para uma empolgada. – Estou muito ansiosa para trabalhar com vocês.

" Como ela pode ser seca na frente de todos e aqui essa formosura de pessoa? " gina se perguntava.

_ Srª Shabosqui, o que exatamente é a sua equipe pessoal? – Kalin um homem alto, magro e moreno parecia querer tirar a duvida dos quatro.

_ Por favor me chamem de Hanna. – a mulher tirara a formalidade. – Bom, vocês vão ser responsáveis pelas principais matérias e não só qualquer reportagem. – Os três ao lado de Gina tinham em sua face expressões que pareciam ter ganhado milhões. – Então vamos a distribuição de trabalhos. – hanna batia palmas elegremente, o que fazia Gina a olhar estranha. – Boine, você vai ficar com os jogos de quadribol que estão sendo feito aqui – o homem ficara feliz e saira da sala. – Manuelly, precisamos que você cubra a parte de moda, haverá um desfile importante da Cubann e quero uma ótima reportagem. – a mulher agradecia loucamente Hanna.

_ Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – e saira da sala.

_ Agora restaram os dois. – a loira dera um sorriso esplêndido. – Eu quero os dois na coluna de festas, premiações, casamentos e aniversario.

_ Eu Também? – Gina parecia espantada.

_ Claro!

_ Posso me retirar? – Fox estava louco para gritar para deus e o mundo que tinha conseguido a coluna que sempre quisera trabalhar, diferente de Gina.

_ Pode sim!- O homem se retirara e hanna olhava Gina com um ar de curiosidade. – Porque esse espanto?

_ Olha, não me leva a mal, mais sou nova aqui no profeta. Na Australia eu ficava na coluna dos animais. Não sei como descrever um monte de ricos gastando dinheiro com coisas fúteis como festas.

_ Gina, Posso te chamar assim? – Gina permitira. – Você acabou de me descrever essas festas. O caso é, você a freqüenta? Repara cada pessoa ao seu redor? É isso que eu quero que você faça e me traga matérias com o seu ponto de vista.

_ Mas ...

_ Esse é o trabalho que estou te dando. – Hanna interrompera Gina. – Se não quiser tudo bem, pego outra pessoa.

_ Não! – Gina não queria ser trocada assim. – Eu posso fazer isso.

_ Bom! Seu primeiro trabalho vai ser sobre a premiação do bruxo mais bem sucedido. Será no castelo do ministro e preciso que você esteja La.

_ Ok! – Gina olhava o nada.

_ Conto com você! – Gina saiu da sala. E andou ate o seu escritório.

" Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! " Tratou-se de procurar a data da premiação. " amanha? Mulher Louca! Como eu .... Merlin! Merlin!"

O dia da premiação chegara e gina estava em duvida entre seu vestido branco de alcinha ou vermelho musgo curto. Escutou batidas na porta e fora abrir.

_ Fleur? – Gina olhava para a cunhada que estava bem vestida. – Aonde você vai?

_ Na premiação é claro. Sua mãe me disse que você também iria então vim aqui perguntar se poderia ir contigo.

_ Claro! E Gui?

_ Como sempre trabalhando. – Fleur dera um sorriso amarelo.

_ HUmm. Vou terminar de me arrumar e vamos. É .. – já ia perguntar qual dos vestidos escolher quando fleur a interrompeu.

_ Sabe que o Harry vai ta lá né ?

_ Já esperava! – Gina pegou o vestido vermelho com força e foi ao banheiro trocar-se. " Ele tinha que ta Lá! Merlin, eu tenho que o impressionar, ele não dera noticia desde o pergaminho em branco. Ele não pode sair ileso do que ele me fez passar." - Como estou?

O vestido vestira Gina muito bem. O seu termino era no meio da coxa, deixando suas pernas a amostra. Fleur dera um grande sorriso e tratou-se de arrumar o cabelo de Gina. Apenas penteou e deixou-o de um modo comportado. Olhou-se no espelho. " Harry vai me querer! " – sorriu e as duas sairam do quarto indo para a festa.

Ao chegar, as duas chamaram vários olhares. Foram ate o bar e começaram a noite.

_ Um Tinto. – pedira Fleur para o garçom.

_ Para mim só uma água.

_ Agua? – Fleur a olhava incrédula.

_ Estou a trabalho Fleur! – os pedidos chegaram. – Vou procurar o representante para pegar o nome dos competidores. Tenho que entrevista-los.

_ Boa Sorte com isso! – fleur soltou um risinho.

Fleur sempre tinha mania de fazer coisas inexplicáveis. Foi ate perto do palco e pegou com o representante a lista dos indicados. Não leu a lista toda, apenas foi de um e um entrevistar.

Eram 6 concorrentes, e já tinha entrevistado 4. Estava cansada, era cada coisa medíocre que estava a escutar. Olhou para a folha e leu um nome conhecido. Draco Malfoy. " Draco Malfoy? Porque Merlin ele ta na Lista.? " Olhou ao redor procurando o loiro. " Como vou o encarar? Ele praticamente me deu um fora quando eu o pedi para me ajudar. " Olhou novamente a sua volta. Ela tinha que fazer isso. Era o seu trabalho, e tinha que mostrar que podia fazer aquilo. Já bastava o Harry a fazer se sentir um nada, no emprego ela tinha que ser diferente. Foi falar com Fleur.

_ Viu o Malfoy por ai?

_ Vi! Ele esta bem ali. – Apontou para o loiro em um terno sentado no bar tomando uma bebida.

_ Obrigada. – Gina foi em direção a ele.

Gina pode ver que Malfoy já tinha reparado que ela estava indo em sua direção. O loiro a olhou de cima para baixo e isso fez com que Gina sentisse um arrepio em sua nuca. " Aquele olhar.. " Gina chegou a sua frente.

_ Weasley, me seguindo? – virou seu olhar para a pista de dança, enquanto Gina pedira um Firewhiski. " Eu nunca vou conseguir sobrea " Tomou um gole da bebida.

_ Posso te entrevistar? – Perguntou ignorando o comentário dele.

_ Me entrevistar? Virou jornalista agora é? – Malfoy ainda não olhava em sua direção.

_ Eu sou Jornalista do Profeta Diario. – O loiro virou-se para ela.

_ Então, pode começar. – ele fitara o colo de Gina a fazendo ficar vermelha.

_ Você .. – Gina tentava ignorar o olhar de Draco – Você acredita que tudo o que conseguiu ate aqui são suficientes para ganhar o premio?

_ Eu vou ganhar Weasley! – Draco dera um sorriso no canto da boca.

_ Sério, Malfoy. Eu preciso de uma resposta bem elaborada, a não ser que você queira que eu coloque e minha materia que você foi um hipócrita. O que eu realmente não me importo. – malfoy mudara completamente sua expressão.

_ Sim!

_ Só Sim? – Gina estava pasma.

_ Mais alguma pergunta? – draco dera um gole em sua bebida e em seguida Gina tomara o dela.

_ O que o premio significaria para você?

_ Weasley, eu gosto de ganhar. O que o premio significaria para mim?.

_ Exatamente o que esperaria de um Malfoy. – fizera anotações em seu bloco. " Idiota!"

_ E como vai a sua vingança contra o Potter? – Draco mudara de assunto.

_ Ótima! – " eu ainda não fiz nada" , dissera em pensamentos e se lembrara que Harry estava ali na premiação.

_ Aposto que nem chegara perto dele mais. – Gina o encarou . " Como ele sabe disso?"

_ Eu estou indo bem Malfoy. – Agora Gina fitava um nada, não podia dar na telha que estava a fazer nada. – Vamos focalizar esse dialogo em você Malfoy.

_ Tanto Faz! – draco não dera muita importância.

_ Na sua opinião, o que te torna melhor do que os outros concorrentes? – Gina o encarava interessado na resposta.

_ Além do meu físico, da minha inteligência e do meu charme? – malfoy chegou mais perto dela.

_ Humildade esta fora de questão. Entendi! – Permanecia rígida ignorando a aproximação.

_ Humildade é coisa de sangue ruim. – malfoy aproximava cada vez mais o seu rosto ao de Gina. - Fracos assim por dizer. – Gina não conseguia mais ignora-lo. O cheiro do Malfoy a estava a tirando do controle.

_ Compartilhe ... – gina se afastou um pouco do malfoy afim de tomar o controle da conversa de volta. – ... conosco, do profeta diário, quais foram as principais estratégias que levaram você a ser um homem sucedido?

Malfoy a encarava. De sua boca não se ouviu som. Gina esperava pela resposta atentamente. Os dois apenas se olhavam fixamente. " Porque ele não me responde? " – gina se perdia em seus olhos cinzas.

_ BOA NOITE SENHORAS E SENHORES. – Um homem baixo e gordo, mais conhecido como o ministro Srº Figes chamara a atenção de todos para o palco. – BEM VINDOS A TERCEIRA PREMIAÇÃO ANUAL DO BRUXO MAIS BEM SUCEDIDO DE TODA LONDRES. – palmas ecoaram no salão. – PEÇO QUE TODOS OS CANDIDATOS VENHAM AO PALCO.

_ Já que a conversa acabou, Weasley. A Vitória me espera. – malfoy se levantou.

_ Não... eu ainda tenho e umas perguntas, e por Merlin eu nem entrevistei a ultima pessoa. – gina encarou o papel com os candidatos afim de ler o ultimo. Paralizou-se. " Não posso acreditar! "

_ E POR FIM HARRY POTTER, PORFAVOR SUBA AO PALCO. – todos soltaram bastantes palmas.

" Harry? Ah Merlin como eu não pude imagina isso?! " Observou Harry subir no palco. " Ele .. ele ... "

_ ESSE ANO, FOI UM ANO DE MUITAS REVIRAVOLTAS NA ECONOMIA. – o ministro continuava o discurso.

Gina se aproximou do palco e sem querer seu olhar se encontrou com o do Harry.

_ .. E ESSES HOMENS AQUI EM CIMA, FORAM GUERREIROS. CONTINUARAM SEUS NEGOCIOS, LUCRARAM E FORAM OTIMOS ANFITRIÕES. – O ministro recebera um envelope. – ENTÃO, O PREMIO DE BRUXO MAIS BEM SUCEDIDO ESSE ANO VAI PARA ...

Gina não conseguia tirar o olhar de Harry. Uma raiva subia dentro dela, e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa que a satisfaria. " Malfoy tem que ganhar! ". Dera um sorriso de lado para harry com uma pintada de maldade. Ela tinha que vê-lo perder para se sentir bem naquela noite.

_ HARRY POTTER! – o ministro terminara a frase sendo seguido de muitas palmas.

Harry caminhou ate o homem baixo e pegou o premio. Gina estava estática. " Como ele pode ser tão ... " o sorriso de sua boca tinha sumido. Continuava a olhar Harry, e foi surpreendida quando draco a pegou pelo braço e a carregou para o corredor do lado do palco.

_ Eu aceito. – malfoy a largara e caminhava de um lado para o outro.

_ Aceita? – gina não estava entendendo. - Você aceita? – lembrou da proposta.

_ Ta difícil de escutar é Weasley?!

_ Não é que ...

_ Só que será do meu jeito! – malfoy a encarava. " E impressão minha ou ele ta retrucando a proposta." Gina pensava enquanto tentava achar a resposta. – Ta dentro ou não Weasley? – malfoy falava com impaciência.

_ Ta...

_ Te mando uma coruja. – malfoy saiu pisando duro no chão.

Gina ficara para traz perdida em pensamentos. Não estava acreditando que o malfoy havia topado. Sem querer dera um sorriso de satisfação. " Ele aceitou! ".

_ Feliz por eu ter ganhado ? – Harry a surpreendera a fazendo tomar um pequeno susto.

_ Pode se dizer. – Harry a olhava não entendendo a resposta. – Digamos que quando você ganhou eu também ganhei.

_ Eu posso saber o que?

_ Você vai saber. – gina o deixara no corredor sozinho e fora em direção a Fleur.

Fleur olhava gina se aproximando com muita atenção e pode notar o grande sorrizo na cunhada.

_ Até parece que foi você que ganhou o premio.

_ E eu ganhei .

Fleur a olhava incrédula cheia de perguntas. As duas foram para casa e gina contou todo o acontecimento para a loira, que só conseguia ficar de boca aberta com as coisas que gina estava tramando.

Chegaram em casa. Estavam no corredor se despedindo quando fleur pode avistar uma coruja indo em direção ao quarto de gina.

_ Gina? – fleur a chamou antes que abrisse a porta de seu dormitório.

_ Sim. – gina não parava de saltitar.

_ Tenha cuidado com o Malfoy.

_ Ele não pode me fazer nenhum mal Fleur.

_ Se Harry que é um dos bons homens a fez imagina o que o malfoy pode fazer. – gina a ficou encarando entrar no quarto.

Não entendera o que fleur dissera. Entrou no quarto tentando decifrar e deu de cara com uma coruja negra de olhos azuis piscinas. Logo pensou: Malfoy!

Obrigada a Todos pelas reviews.

Desculpa pelo capitulo fraquinho. Prometo o próximo melhorar. =).

*-*

Bia_Malfoy_84 – Lindo o detalhe né do vestido?? Amo Também. Pode deixar que sempre tentarei postar o mais rápido possível.

Rosiane – Aposto que ta gostando sim ! uhauhauah Obrigada Pelo apoio. Você é ótima.

Ana Coelho - Obrigada pelo elogio. XOXO? Vê gossip girl ée ? EU AMOO! Legal saber que fans dessa serie maravilhosa Le a minha fic =D

CONTINUEM COMENTANDO PLEASES! To carente de reviews. =)


	5. CAPITULO 5 O Plano

Não entendera o que fleur dissera. Entrou no quarto tentando decifrar e deu de cara com uma coruja negra de olhoscinzas. Logo pensou: Malfoy!

Caminhou ate a coruja, que logo fez questão de jogar o pergaminho em cima dela e voar para fora da Toca.

"Nem a coruja foge do jeito Malfoy. " Pensou pela antipatia da coruja. "Também o que eu esperava? "Abriu o pergaminho com curiosidade quanto ao conteúdo.

_Weasley, _

_Como eu disse na premiação, eu vou participar de sua vingança._

_Já sabendo que não entendes nada sobre tal assunto, (Me pergunto ate hoje sobre o que vocês, Weasley, entendem) tomei a liberdade de formular um plano no qual te deixarei a par no nosso próximo encontro._

_Estarei amanha as 14:00 Hrs no Classic Dinner. Não se atrase, pois não esperarei._

_D. Malfoy_

Gina ficou olhando o pergaminho ainda 10 segundos depois de terminar de ler. " Como ele ousa dizer que eu não entendo de nada? " amassou o papel e jogou longe. "Pelo menos ele já tem um plano" Foi ao banheiro e trocou de roupa, pondo um pijama rosa e deitou em sua cama. Não demorou muito a dormir.

Acordou no dia seguinte já atrasada para o trabalho. Colocou a roupa e correu para o trabalho. Chegou no hall do prédio e encarou o grande relógio que ficava de cara para a grande porta de entrada. " 9:20? Merlin! 20 Minutos atrasada. Grande jornalista que você é Gina ". Foi logo para sua sala passar a reportagem para o computador. Sentou em sua cadeira e começou a digitar. Alguns minutos depois Hanna adentrou desesperada.

_ Gina cadê a matéria? – ela parecia histérica.

_ Estou terminando de digitar. – Gina dera um sorriso amarelo.

_ COMO ASSIM TERMINANDO? A Santo Mago, a culpa é minha. – hanna sentou na cadeira em frente a da mesa de gina.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? – gina olhava curiosa para hanna.

_ Gina minha querida. – dera uma longa pausa tentando manter a calma. – Quando se esta encarregada de eventos ou noticias bombásticas, não se espera chegar no dia seguinte para digitar, assim que acaba a festa o seu trabalho começa. – gina estava confusa.

_ Mas Hanna ..

_ Gina, se a revista fosse ser lançada daqui a dois dias eu poderia ate ouvir as sua desculpas. – hanna tornara-se áspera – Mais é hoje, devia ter botado a sua cabeça para funcionar e deduzido que não podemos colocar matérias depois da impressão. – ela levantou da cadeira impaciente. – Espero não ter que te chamar a atenção de novo. – e saiu da sala.

Gina ficou totalmente desamparada em sua sala. Nunca havia tomado um puxão de orelha no trabalho, porem também nunca havia escrito na coluna de festas. As colunas de animais sempre a deixou a vontade e nunca tinha que se adiantar, pois volta e meia tirava as reportagens de seus estoques. As festas, seriam diferente. Era sempre para o próximo dia." Como pude me esquecer disso? ". Ela começava a se odiar pelo erro.

Ficou a manha toda tentando fazer uma reportagem excepcional, para que pelo menos hanna se orgulhasse na qualidade. Já estava a sentir calos nos de tanto digitar e redigitar quando olhou para o relógio e se deparou com o seu atraso. Eram 13:30. Terminou o texto e enviou tentando contabilizar os minutos de atraso.

" 10 minutos só para chegar no hall " – fechou o laptop e correu em direção ao elevador. As portas de abriram e encarou um elevador superlotado. " Merda de hora de almoço " – fora impedida de entrar e teve que esperar o próximo, que por sorte só tinham 3 pessoas.

Chegara no Hall e olhara de imediato o relógio que ficava a esquerda do salão. " 13:45!!! Ai Merlin!" Apressou ainda mais os passos.

Correu pela a rua se esbarrando em todos que ficavam na sua frente. Chegou na fachada do restaurante e dera uma espiadinha pela janela para ver se o malfoy ainda se encontrava La. A imagem do loiro sentado olhando para um lado e para o outro a fazia se sentir bem. Ele estava ali, a esperando. Ela já estava atrasada 5 minutos e ele continuava ali, podia concluir que Draco estava dependendo dela para alguma coisa. Entrou no restaurante e foi direto para a mesa em que o dono da proposta se encontrava.

Ele a olhou fixamente e fez menção para que ela sentasse.

_ Talvez se eu tivesse escrito, "se atrase" você chegasse mais cedo. – draco a alfinetara.

_ Não enche Malfoy! Meu dia hoje já foi estressante e estou morta de fome. Você já pediu alguma coisa? – gina revirava o menu.

_ Não vim aqui para compartilhar conversa sobre o dia e muito menos alimentar famintos. Quero te passar o que terá que fazer. – gina o olhava perplexa. – Primeiro: Teras que comprar roupas novas.

_ Como assim comprar roupas novas? Eu estou muito bem nas minhas.

_ Segundo: Você ira na festa de despedida de solteiro do Harry.

_ Perai Malfoy! Vamos devagar. PRIMEIRO: eu não preciso de roupas novas. SEGUNDO: Eu ? na festa de despedida de Harry?! Com que cabimento? Eu nem ao menos tenho o convite.

_ Para de fazer charme ruivinha! – draco se levantara da cadeira e dera duas notas para a garçonete que nem se quer dera atenção para o quanto estava recebendo. – Vem! Temos que ver a roupa que ira usar. Do jeito que andas tenho medo do desastre que será se comprar sozinha – ele a olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar de reprovação.

_ Pode parar ai. – os dois já estavam fora do restaurante. – Porque tenho que comprar roupas novas se nem sei para qual ocasião. E que historia é essa de despedida de solteiros? Ainda mais do Harry?

_ Não soube ruivinha? – gina o olhava com um ponto de interrogação. – Eles adiantaram o casamento, a felicidade do premio foi tanta que os dois estão que nem cangurus pulando de alegria - Malfoy fizera uma cara de nojo ao dizer.

_ Mais eu achei que o casamento seria só depois do da Hermione. – gina começava a falhar na voz.

_ Para de melodrama e me siga.

Os dois andaram cerca de dois quarteirões. Gina estava tentando assimilar tudo o que o Malfoy dissera, mas a parte do casamento de Harry ter sido adiado a estava matando. "Pensei que teria mais tempo." Chegaram em frente a uma loja de lingerie e pararam. Gina olhou para a loja pasmada.

_ É esse o tipo de roupa nova?

_ Me siga e para de falar a sua voz me deixa incomodado.

_ Ah desculpa, eu realmente ligo para isso. – gina desdenhou – Mas serio, eu não vou comprar esse tipo de roupa e ainda mais com você!

Gina já estava a dar meia volta quando draco a chamara atenção.

_ Vai desistir? – os dois se encaravam intensamente. – nem começamos a botar o plano em ação e você já esta caindo fora?

_ Não estou caindo fora Malfoy, só não quero comprar "roupa" se assim pode dizer que é esses pequenos panos.

_ Weasley, ainda não entendeu o plano? O que eu quero que você faça? – ele olhava insinuando a lingerie e Gina continuava com a mesma cara como se não tivesse entendido, Draco bufou. - O plano é você seduzir o Potter, sendo assim terminar o romance dele com a lovegood, e o primeiro passo será o encontrar na despedida de solteiros bem vestida.

_ Bem vestida? Se eu usar aquilo – Gina apontava para um manequim que vestia um lindo lingerie vermelha tomara que caia e uma calcinha menor que sua palma da Mao. – eu praticamente não estarei vestida.

_ O acordo era você fazer o que eu quisesse. – ele a olhava desafiando.

A ruiva estava recapitulando o plano na cabeça. Não ficou muito agradada com o fato de acabar com uma relação, porem a sua sede de vingança a estava empurrando para dentro da loja. Não era o melhor plano mais já era alguma coisa " Ate que o malfoy, pensa em alguma coisa, mais como assim vou conquistar o Harry?." – se debateu tentando encontrar uma resposta.

Entraram na loja e logo foram atendidos por uma loira alta muito bem maquiada. A moça ficara encantada com a beleza do malfoy e nem notara a existência de gina.

_ Boa Tarde! O senhor deseja alguma coisa?

_ Quero que você traga aquele que esta no manequim.

_ O vermelho?

Draco não respondeu. Sentou-se na almofada e começou a foliar uma revista.

_ Você não espera que eu experimente com você aqui. – a vendedora havia dado a peça para gina.

_ Não espero. Eu tenho certeza que você ira usar o provador que é mais coveniente. – ele nem a olhara nos olhos.

_ Sem graça. Malfoy o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui. – ele a encarava agora.

_ Não é obvio? Quero ver se vai ficar digno de conquista para o Cicatriz. Se bem que eu acho que ele se contenta por qualquer merda.

_ Não!

_ Não o que? – Malfoy levantara do sofá, estava a ficar irritado.

_ Não vou mostrar para você como isso fica no meu corpo.

_ Não se gabe coelhinha, eu tenho certeza que você não ira me animar nem um pouquinho. – chegou perto dela e a carregou para o trocador. – Agora veste!

Gina se odiou por não te-lo respondido, mas também não podia entrar em discussão com ele. Não sobre aquele assunto. Ela tinha a certeza de que perderia. Vestiu a Lingerie e se admirou no espelho. Estava linda, melhor ficaria impossível. Saiu do vestuário vermelha de vergonha. Temia o que Malfoy falaria, assim como uma aluna teme pela não aprovação o professor.

Draco se levantou do sofá com expressão indecifrável e se aproximou de Gina. Ele a olhou de baixo para cima, e logo em seguida dera a volta por ela afim de conferir como o pano vestira a traz, isso fez com que gina sentisse um arrepio na nuca, porem continuou na posição. Ela tinha que aceitar o plano. Não era ruim, so seria estranho e muito vergonhoso.

_ Interessante. – ele disse indo em direção a vendedora. – Quero o vermelho e o branco do mesmo modelito.

_ Como assim so interessante? – ela já estava se sentindo uma das garotas do malfoy. – Você não pode me olhar desse jeito e dizer que esta só interessante. Eu vou ficar assim na frente de Harry! – Gina estava se exaltando – EU TENHO QUE ESTAR MAGUINIFICA.

Malfoy não ligara para o escândalo da ruiva e logo foi pagar a roupa. Sendo seguido por uma ruiva bufando.

_ Malfoy, você imagina o constrangimento pelo qual esta me fazendo passar? Eu estou de lingerie aqui na frente de todos na loja. Até para você que é um malfoy, por Merlin eu te odeio! Olha ate onde eu estou indo com essa brincadeira.

_ Brincadeira que você quis brincar. – ele ressaltou.

_ Vai se ferrar Malfoy!

Gina adentrou no vestuário e recolocou a sua roupa e assim que saiu não encontrou o Malfoy. Estava indo em direção a vendedora quando o avistou na frente da loja. Saiu. Olhou para ele e não obteve a mesma ação, ia se virar para ir embora quando ele se pronunciou.

_ Antes que você se precipite, pense. – Gina o encarou – Não esta fazendo isso para agradá-lo, esta fazendo pelo o que ele a fez passar e também por ter sido trocada. Esse é um plano para você fazer a ele tudo o que ele te fez. Acha que consegue Humilha-lo?

Gina refletia sobre as coisas que draco dizia. A cena na loja realmente não tinha sido as das melhores e malfoy a olhando daquele jeito não estava ajudando.

_ Weasley, você me procurou. Eu vou executar o plano com você ou sem você. Mas pense no gostinho que teria se o fizesse.

_ Eu .. – sabe quando tem o anjinho e o diabinho? Malfoy era exatamente o diabinho – Eu quero. Eu vou – ela parecia decidida.

_ Vai fazer tudo o que eu propor?

_ Vou. – Gina fechou os olhos com medo do que essa determinação a levaria.

_ Isso será só um teste. O pior vai vim depois. – gina o olhou incrédula. – não me olhe com essa cara, eu sou um Malfoy, não pode esperar de mim pouco.

Ele se virou e deixou para traz uma gina desamparada. As coisas que ele disse havia um sentido para gina. Procurara ajuda de um malfoy, e tudo que viria dele não seria fácil dela se abtuar ou se permitir. Pegou a sacola que draco deixara no chão e voltara para o trabalho.

A noite gina não parava de pensar no "almoço" com o Malfoy. " Ele realmente esta levando isso a serio " pensava ela deitada na sua cama em relação ao momento em mostrava a roupa no seu corpo. " Como ele pode não jogar nenhuma piadinha? "

_ Gina você esta ai? – Fleur gritava no outro lado da porta.

_ To sim. Entra!

_ E ai, como foi o seu dia?

_ Normal. – evitou Gina de mencionar Draco.

Fleur estava indo sentar ao lado de Gina na cama, quando uma coruja adentrou no cômodo e jogou um pequeno pergaminho no colo de gina.

_ De quem é essa coruja? – Fleur estava curiosa.

_ Eu não sei. – gina sabia que era do Malfoy mas optou por não falar nada para sua cunhada.

_ Como assim não sabe? Não é o primeiro dia que essa coruja aparece aqui.

_ Como você sabe? – gina se espantou com o conhecimento de fleur.

_ Hum.. deixa eu ver. Negra de olhos cinzas.. – Fleur dera um biscoito para a coruja e começou a acariciar sendo surpreendida por uma bicada. – E ainda por cima bica. Você nem imagina de quem seja?

_ Não. – gina escondera ao pergaminho debaixo da coxa.

_ Me da esse pergaminho. – Fleur pulara em cima de Gina. – Quer saber, nem preciso do pergaminho para saber de quem é essa coruja.

_ Não?

_ Ela tem uma coleira. – fleur se aproximara do animal.

_ Malfoy! – gina soltara rápido.

_ Eu sabia! Você esta a se envolver com o Malfoy para causar ciúmes no Harry.

_ Não é bem isso.

_ Então é o que? – Fleur parecia muito curiosa.

_ O plano é eu conquistar o Harry. – gina corara.

_ Mais do que ele esta conquistado?

_ Não.. eu tenho que fazer com que ele termine com a lovegood, sei la. O Malfoy não me explicou em detalhe.

_ Me surpreende ver você fazendo isso.

_ Como assim? – Gina não entendera a surpresa de Fleur.

_ Aposto que o Malfoy não foi nada legal com o primeiro plano, porque você sabe né, um Malfoy nunca vem, com só um plano.

_ É isso eu sei.

_ Entao conta!

_ Eu vou na despedida de solteira do Harry. - gina se levantara da cama e procurou ficar de costa para a cunhada com vergonha do que iria dizer. – E vou com essa roupa que esta em cima da cama.

_ Essa? – Fleur encarava a lingerie espantada. – Aposto que foi o Malfoy que escolheu.

_ Como você pode adivinhar isso?

_ Fala sério Gina. Você não tem a mínima vocação para escolher uma lingerie.

_ O pior não foi nem isso. – gina nem se importou com a alfinetada. – O Malfoy estava La quando eu experimentei.

_ Como? O malfoy te viu com essa roupa?

_ Sim!

_ E o que ele falou? Ele não te agarrou né? Se ele tiver feito isso eu acabo com aquele loiro comensal idiota.

_ Não, não. – gina falara um pouco desapontada. – Ele apenas me rodou e disse que estava interessante.

_ Interessante? Isso é Bom! – Fleur dera de ombros.

_ Como assim Bom? Eu me humilhei na frente do malfoy, Fleur! Eu não podia estar so interessante, eu queria estar deslumbrante. Merlin! Eu vou conquistar o Harry. Eu precisava que pelo menos o Malfoy me agarrasse para eu sentir que seria desejada pelo Harry.

_ Você queria que o Malfoy te agarrasse?

_ Não é bem assim.

_ Como não é bem assim? Gina você disse com todas as letras.

_ Eu so queria que ..

_ Gina, cuidado com o que deseja. Eu entendo o que você quis dizer, mas se o com o Harry já é difícil imagina se você nutre um pequeno sentimento por um Malfoy.

_ Eu não o quero Fleur. Aquilo foi so um desejo passageiro. E confesso que me arrepio sempre quando ele chega perto de mim.

_ Também.. – fleur se levantara da cama indo em direção a porta. – Com um loiro daquele tamanho e ainda comensal perto de mim, coitado do Gui. – as duas riram e Fleur saira do cômodo.

Gina ficou pensando durante horas sobre o que a Fleur falara.

Malfoy e ela não tinha nem cabimento, e também ele parecia não deseja-la. Lembrou-se do pergaminho debaixo de sua coxa e desatou a Le-lo.

"_Weasley,_

_O plano será executado daqui a três dias, e preciso que esteje devidamente vestida. Irei te encontrar na frente do seu trabalho, as 19:00 Hrs. SE ATRASE!_

_PS: Fiquei pensando sobre o efeito que o "pedação de pano" branco cairia na sua pele, talvez seje melhor usa-lo. Se quiser pode vir a minha casa esperimenta-lo. _

_Maliciosamente Malfoy"_

Ao fim da carta gina pode redobrar seus pessamentos. Rira do PS respondera atravez de outro pergaminho.

" _Malfoy, _

_Não se preocupe com o meu atrazo e sim de em como iremos entrar na festa. Estou curiosa em saber se Harry ira te aceita-lo em sua despedida._

_PS: Me enoja saber que posso te anima-lo. Portanto, NÃO!_

_Weasley."_


End file.
